After three dates You're married
by Pikadaj
Summary: The last date… Will they get married? TalaxKai
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, Kai and Tala are on their first-ever date. They are sitting in a very nice and expensive restaurant. But then… Something always goes wrong on first dates, hm?_

**Date 01 - staring**

Kai stared at Tala.

Tala stared back.

Kai kept staring.

Tala rose an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Kai shook his head. "Nothing."

Tala just nodded and took another bite of his food.

He and Kai had both ordered potato chips, some vegetables and a piece of meat. Kai watched as he saw a potato disappear, and another one, and another one. Tala noticed that Kai was still staring.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"…"

"…?"

"… Nothing."

Tala just nodded, looking at Kai strange and took a sip of his coke.

Kai stared again.

Tala let out a sigh.

"Okay, Kai. What is it? You invited me to this date, but all you've been doing is staring at me! I mean… You haven't even touched your food!" he accused.

Kai closed his eyes.

"Tala… The reason why I didn't eat was because you ate my food, and the reason why I was staring, was to find out where the food was actually going to be stuck."

Tala blushed. Indeed he had been hungry, but he hadn't realized he was eating Kai's food.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Kai shook his head and smiled at Tala.

"Doesn't matter. Finish your dinner, so we can move to the next thing I had planned, okay?"

Tala nodded happily, and ate so fast that he could make Tyson jealous.

- -

"A fair?" Tala blinked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, a fair."

Tala smiled bright. "Cool! Come on then!"

He took a hold of Kai's hand and dragged him through the fair.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kai asked. "I mean… You just had dinner."

"Aw, don't be such a scardy-cat!" Tala grinned.

He had dragged Kai to a rollercoaster ride. The ride would take 7 minutes and twist and turn a lot. Kai gulped when he was fastened with five seatbelts.

…

"Tala?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"Uhm… Is this a good time to say I'm afraid of heights?"

Tala and Kai were at the highest point of the ride that counted a little over 20 foot.

"… No, Kai… It isn't…"

"Thought so."

- -

Kai and Tala were in front of Tala's home.

"I had a great day, Kai." Tala smiled.

"Me too." Was his reply.

Their faces were drawn closer, as if by an invisible force, but just when their lips almost touched… Tala puked.

Kai looked at his now covered with puke shirt and rose an eyebrow.

"Same time tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The second date and Tala wants to correct all of his mistakes from the first date, But how will inviting the other Demolition Boys help in that? Answer: It won't TalaxKai_

**Date 02 - Cinema**

Kai glanced at Tala who smiled at him nervous. They were stuck between Spencer and Bryan who was next to Ian. They didn't know how they had done it, but the five of them were stuck in the backseat of a mini.

"Are you sure taking them with us was a great idea?" Kai whispered.

"…" Tala looks around him to see Spencer snoring, Bryan ready to kill Ian, and Ian taunting Bryan. "… No."

"Thought so."

"We're here." The driver said.

They woke Spencer up and took about half an hour to get out, and a lot of strange stares… Especially since Bryan had to drag Ian out who was screaming for the show.

Kai let out a sigh as he shook his head, and Tala wondered why he even took them with them in the first place.

"Ian." Bryan hissed.

Ian stared up /innocent/.

He was currently hanging on Bryan's pants because he refused to walk normally. And Bryan's twitching eye showed that he did not like his pants almost being pulled down in the middle of the street.

"Uhm… What movie will we be seeing?" Tala asked Kai, ignoring the other two.

"Ah… I don't know… Bambi? Ian won't freak out and jump on Bryan's lap and get bombs of fury thrown on him." Kai suggested.

Tala nodded with a small smile.

At the end of the movie-

"Wééééééééh!" Ian was bawling his eyes out. "How could the hunter do that to the mother! Poor Bambi! Wéééééééééh!"

The other Demolition Boys and Kai just let out a sigh in embarrassment. Especially Bryan; because Ian was crying in _his _lap.

They had to escort Ian out of there before the movie had ended and Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai. "Won't freak out?"

Kai shrugged. "He didn't freak out… Kinda… I believe…"

Tala let out a sigh and they all got into the minivan again.

- -

Tala kissed Kai on Kai's doorstep, ignoring the ooooooh's and aaaaaaah's coming from the van.

Kai smiled, and Tala smiled back.

"When will I see you again?" Tala asked.

"Just make sure you're home for a while, and not going out." Kai said with a wink.

Tala smiled. "Fair enough."

He turned to the van, but stopped and stare. Kai decided to look as well, and they could both see Ian and Bryan kissing. They smiled to themselves while Spencer was asleep again.

Things _did_ work out well today.

**REVIEWS:**

Vampyre Neko – I know! Awie icon

aries1391 – You bet :wink:

Wind Archer – Poor Kai, he got the puke o.o;;

Hikata – Thanks, and I will

Dragons04 – Ahahaha, no, I have better things in store fort hem :sinister smirk:

MasterFranny – Me and longer chapters do not mix, but that's why I make a lot of chapters XD

Jani Rieme – I did! O.o;;

catseyes77 – Believe me… Very gross…

maiyuka – Ahaha, I am indeed currently working on more TalaxKai then other pairings. You should check it out. I am working on those two a hell of a lot more lately n.n;;

Rejiita – Altijd toch? XD

katten – Knowing me? Always


	3. Chapter 3

_The last date… Will they get married?_

**Chapter 03**

Kai glanced around in the room. Perfect. The room was perfect. Candles everywhere, creating a dim and mysterious light.

Glancing at the clock Kai smirked. He was just in time. Sitting in his most sexy pose, dressed in nothing but hot black leather, and chains for decoration, he glanced at the door.

_5 minutes later  
_  
Kai glances at the clock nervously. Tala could be arriving any minute now. He could feel the sweat forming in his hands. Frowning at them, he rose them up to his nose to sniff.

"… Ew …"

_5 minutes later_

After washing his hands and brushing his teeth again just to make sure, Kai also went to the toilet. The nerves were getting to him, and thus, he washed his hands again, though the nerves made him forget one small thing… Closing the tap.

Walking down again, Kai started to pace, glancing at the clock awaiting the arrival of his lover.

_15 minutes later_

Sitting in the corner of his couch, biting his nails, looking from the left to the right nervously, Kai started wondering what happened to his lover. Glancing at the huge clock standing in the corner, he bit his nails faster and harder.

Where was he? TT

_About an hour later then the planned time_

Kai had called the complete police force, and Tala was searched for. He appeared on the news a few times, signed as missing, and a reward was given out. Multiple people had come around with look-a-likes, but Kai plainly shot them, and- okay… So he didn't call the police "

Anyway, an hour later, the bell was rung. Practically running to the door, Kai checked the person at the other side through the peek-hole. Smiling at seeing his lover fidget with the hem of his crimson shirt, Kai opened the door, looking calm, relaxed, and totally cool.

"Hey." He murmured sexy, wrapping his arms around Tala's waist.

"Hey…" Tala whispered, looking up at Kai as if he were to be shy. "Kai, I'm sorry I'm la-"

"Shhh." Kai silenced his lover by placing his index finger on his lips. "It's fine, these things happen, right?"

Tala smiled and nodded. "I hope you didn't get worried?"

Keeping his face neutral as he thought back at his worried thoughts and the tension that almost made him call the police, Kai managed a relaxed grin and shook his head. "Just a little."

Stepping aside so that his lover could enter, Kai hoped he was still looking as cool as an hour before, and when Tala had finally entered the hall way, Kai closed the solid frame.

A gasp was heard when Tala stepped into the living room. Blue and red candles were everywhere, the normal light was out, and the place was something it normally wasn't… Tidy.

Even though Kai Hiwatari appeared as a neat-freak, he never kept his place tidy. That's also the reason why he only allowed his lover and former team in, because he knew that if The Bladebreakers found out… He'd be dead.

But anyway, forgetting about a maniac Tyson laughing his head off at Kai and looking very scary, Tala and Kai had taken down on the pillows lying around the low table, sitting directly in front of each other.

"So…" Kai starts.

"So…" Tala repeats.

"How was your day?"

Glancing at each other, they start laughing. It was just like in one of those cliché movies. Neither parties know what to say; and when they come up with something, they both say the same.

"I feel like such a fool." Tala laughed. He could feel that something was different this night, but couldn't figure out what… so he blamed it on the candles ¬¬"

"You are." Kai teased, poking Tala's stomach.

"Wel, you are-" Tala stopped in his line to sniff. There was something strange lingering in the air. –sniff- -sniff- "Kai?"

"… Yeah?"

-sniff- -sniff- "Did you…"

"… Hm?"

-sniff- "Let the food on?"

"…" –sniff- "SHIT!"

Jumping up, Kai ran to the kitchen, cursing along the way, leaving Tala on the couch who stared after his lover with a dreamy smile. 'He's just to sweet…'

In the mean time, Kai was already trying to save the food. "Uhm…" he murmured as he checked the ruined dinner. "Damn…" Calling a servant, he ordered her to make some food; "Food. Now."

"Yes, Hiwatari-sama." The girl said with a slight bow.

Smirking, Kai walked into the living room again. "Dinner's taken care of."

Grinning, Tala nodded a little. "Okay."

"So…" Kai whispered husky, leaning over to Tala. "What do you want to do?"

Tala was about to reply, when;

- grmble -

Both looked at Tala's stomach.

"Uhm…" Tala mumbled. "I'm hungry…"

Kai sweat dropped, the sexiness gone from his voice as he said; "No shit…"

- - -

About half an hour later, dinner was served, and Tala and Kai could finally eat.

'This isn't too bad…' Tala thought as he looked over at his lover, who's face is being played with by the candles which decided to flick the light of their flames over his face.

'I think I'm up to it now…' Kai thought, looking at his lover, meeting his gaze. 'I just hope…' "Tala?"

Looking into his lovers blue eyes, Kai gulped. 'It's now or never.' "Tala… Will you…" 

'Is he going to ask?' Tala thought, eyes widening slightly.

"Drink a cup of tea with me?" Kai blurted out.

Faced with disappointment, Tala let out a sigh. "Yeah, sure…" he mumbles, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Or will you marry me?"

Gasping, and looking at Kai who is holding out a golden ring to him that is shimmering in the candle light, Tala can feel his eyes water.

"Oh, Kai. I'd love to!" he cries, throwing his arms open, as to hug Kai, but accidentally knocking over a candle.

Both look as the flames start to rise.

"Uhm Kai…"

"Hm?"

"We'd better call the fireman…"

**THE END**

**I know, it's rushed, but I REALLY wanted it on, and I know that if I didn't do it now, I'd never do it, and I have to go now, so… Yeah  
But still, I hope you enjoyed it.  
I'd like to say thanks to all my loyal readers and hand every reviewer a plushie, but I like the damn things myself to much, so I'm kinda keeping them all.  
Well, I guess this is where we all part, ne?  
See ya later, probably, as you'll probably like 'I don't want you kissing me' as well, which is going to be updated next week.  
So… Goodbye everyone!  
See you soon ;)**


End file.
